This invention relates to a package assembly and more particularly to a two-piece assembly for enclosing an article to be packaged in a manner so that the package and the article can be readily displayed and dispensed.
Various techniques have been used to package relatively small articles for storage on a rack, or the like, so that they may be easily displayed and dispensed. However, there are problems associated with several of these designs. For example, some packaging techniques, including blister packs, etc. utilize a plastic material extending over another material, with the article to be packaged disposed therebetween. However, the protruding portion of the package assembly which houses the article makes it difficult and unsightly to stack the packages in an orderly and neat manner.